


The Bet

by heckmedic



Series: TF2 Oneshots [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckmedic/pseuds/heckmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day or another, Scout was going to get himself killed. Not pulling incredible feats of speed, dexterity and flexibility on the battlefield. Not skidding to a halt in front of an enemy turret. But from some smart ass remark made off hand, or, even worse, taking a bet because he heard some guy say he couldn't do something.</p>
<p>So when Demo grinned and slapped down five twenty dollar bills on the table, Engineer knows that he's going to be witness to the progression of a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

One day or another, Scout was going to get himself killed. Not pulling incredible feats of speed, dexterity and flexibility on the battlefield. Not skidding to a halt in front of an enemy turret. But from some smart ass remark made off hand, or, even worse, taking a bet because he heard some guy say he couldn't do something.

So when Demo grinned, more than halfway through his third bottle of rum for that evening, and slapped down five twenty dollar bills on the table and crooned to Engineer,

"Ah bet ye Scout can't kiss Medic and leave that Infirmary with all his limbs still attached."

Engineer predictably groaned. Sniper, pretending not to be involved in the conversation, sniggered from behind his newspaper. Scout, visibly puffing up at this horrendous slight against his bravery, cast looks at both of them. With a self-assured smile, he tugged his baseball cap straight and stood from the table, jabbing a thumb at his chest.

"Oh yeah? And what if I _can_ do it?"

"Just leave it alone, Scout" Sniper said, not dropping his newspaper, "The Doc's as quick as a 'roo on greased paper. There's no way you're gettin' out of there whole after trying that on with him."

"You really think so? Alright? Whadda you bet?"

Scout waited as Sniper lowered his paper and glowered over the tops of his aviators. Undeterred, Scout didn't wither under his searching look. Eventually, Sniper sniffed and flicked his paper back up.

"'m not gonna bet anything. I'm not gonna be held responsible if and when this gets outta hand and you end up at respawn."

Scout nodded, liking his odds more and more. Logically, the more people who claimed he couldn't do something only increased his chances of managing it, right? With this in mind, he turned neatly to Engineer and lifted his chin.

"And what about you, huh? You gonna take that bet?"

Engineer grumbled and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm with stretch on this. Not gonna encourage you, boy."

"Aww, c'mon."

"...Oh, heck. Fine. If you can kiss Medic and get back to us, alive and in one piece, I'll give Demo his damn money. Heaven knows I ain't gonna get any peace from either of you knuckleheads unless I do otherwise."

"Heck yeah! This is gonna be so fuckin' easy" Scout purred, cracking his knuckles as he swaggered out of the kitchen with long, proud strides.

A moment passed as they watched the door flap shut.

"You don't think he's actually gonna try it, do you?" Engineer asked, concern colouring his voice. Sniper folded up his paper and rose from his chair.

"I think I'm the tallest one here and that I should be the one watching through the Infirmary doors for both of your short sakes."

"...Fair enough."

~0O0~

The three of them quickly caught up to Scout and kept pace with him as he headed for the Infirmary. The double doors loomed up at the end of the hall, the red cross painted on them now looking much more like a symbol for "do not enter" than for "medical centre". Scout, upon seeing them, realised just what he was about to do. His swagger faltered as his hand came to rest on the door. Engineer looked guilty for having joined in on this whole affair but Sniper was relishing it, grinning outwardly as he stopped in the middle of the hallway and crossed his arms, effectively blocking the hallway. He might not have wanted to join in on the bet, but he was sure as hell gonna watch.

"Not havin' second thoughts, are ya, mate?"

Scout watched him and frowned sourly back, clenching his fists. But this was a matter of pride. Scout wanted to do this, even if all he got out of it in the end was being able to say "told you so" to the tall Aussie's smug face.

So he changed his manner and settled his hands lightly on his hips, calling what he hoped was an attractive look into his eyes. With slow, careful steps, he walked up to Sniper and looked straight up at him, matching his unwavering and amused stare without any trouble at all.

"Not at all, _mate_ " he replied, flicking a button on Sniper's jacket to emphasise his point. Then, before he could reply or have second thoughts, Scout pushed through the double doors.

As soon as he was in there, the three older men fought over rights as to who got to peep in through the round door windows first.

Scout's facade wobbled slightly as soon as he was in the Infirmary. Unusually, Medic had the high up windows at the back thrown open and unshaded, so sunlight blazed down into the room turning everything to different shades of gold. Doves cooed softly in the rafters up above; disinfectant in the air made Scout's nose itch. He quickly got his act back together, as Medic had looked up from his paperwork, a look of polite inquisitiveness on his face. Even so, there was something still faintly disconcerting about him, with that bright grey stare and immaculate hair save for that one little bit which fell across his face just so. In the early evening heat, Medic had removed his heavy white lab coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Scout was aware of the lithe muscles that flickered along Medic's arms as he set down his pen and straightened his files.  

A droplet of sweat slid down Scout's spine. All of a sudden, he was highly aware of the trays of syringes and scalpels lined up on the stainless steel tables long the walls and of the bottles of rubbing alcohol and iodine on Medic's desk. Even so, Scout's heart thudded thickly in his chest and he swallowed before resuming his plan, which was quickly being invented as he went along.

"Is there something you needed, Scout?"

He made a show of slowing to a halt just in front of Medic's desk and running a hand through the short cropped hair at the back of his head, even going so far as to bite on his bottom lip a little. Medic, unawares of Scout's dare and the three onlookers currently wrestling silently for the window, folded his hands on the dark wood of the desk.

"Uh, yeah. But, uh, it's not that big of a deal..."

"What is it?"

"Well, uh, I was shavin' this morning and I saw this weird little mark just here," Scout invented, pointing to the side of his chin, "An' when I touched it, it started stingin' real bad."

"Hmm. Why did you not come see me sooner?"

_Shit._

"I-uh. Well, I was up late like I normally am, so I was rushin' before the mission alarm went off. Didn't want to make ya late about somethin' like this, so I figured I'd just come see you now."

The lie was woven almost perfectly, from a lack of imagination that all good liars usually benefited from. Medic watched him with those icy eyes for a few seconds and Scout thought Medic was going to call him out. But he didn't, and only settled his glasses on his face a little better, simultaneously gesturing for Scout to come closer to the desk.

His heart was doing a million miles a minute now, because if he fucked up this was all gonna make him look real stupid real quick. Not having to feign nervousness anymore, he got closer to the desk and leaned over so the sunlight caught his face better.

"Where was this spot again?"

"Just...here" he said, pointing.

" _Gott._..It must be tiny." Medic muttered, moving to get up from his desk. Scout hurriedly hushed his motions and as Medic sat again, Scout leaned over even further, putting his weight on the desk with widespread palms.

"You gotta look closer Doc. Heck, I could see it in the little hours of the mornin'. It ain't that small."

Scout's plan was falling into place faster than he'd thought it would. Medic sighed and as Scout hoped, strained his neck to try and see the nonexistent spot Scout was talking about. As soon as he was close enough for Scout to be able to smell his cologne, he resisted the urge to grin as he met Medic's now-perplexed gaze.

"Psyche." he whispered, before springing up on his feet and taking his weight on his hands so he could lean over the desk and kiss Medic neatly on the end of his nose.

Before Scout's feet had hit the floor, Medic had jumped to his feet, Scout's name already building to a roar on his tongue. He rushed to give chase, but by then Scout was already outside, feet beating quickly on the red earth, lungs heaving in between bouts of wild laughter.

Medic finally reached the flapping outside door, clothes dishevelled and hell light in his eyes. The only thing left for him, however, was a curve of footsteps in the sand and the ringing of Scout's laughter echoing around the canyon.

From the doorway, behind Medic, Engineer laughed quietly as Demo grudgingly pressed some bills into his hand.

He hadn't doubted Scout for a second.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn't your ma ever teach you that it's not nice to make fun of other people?" He asked sternly. At the mention of his mother, Scout quickly adopted an expression that reminded Engineer of just how he had become so fast. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Up until then, Engineer had never really held stock to how accurate the biographies in his team mate's files were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had intended to leave this as a one shot, but I figured I could polish it up a little and write and ending for it. Perhaps not as shippy as readers were hoping, but it's something.
> 
> ~Leon

The atmosphere of mirth quickly died out in the kitchen as Medic eventually turned back to face them. He was still livid, yes, but Engineer could see other things in his expression. It took a moment of cold, searing eye contact before he realised what it was. Then Medic was gone, walking much more calmly and collectedly back to his infirmary.

"Heck...Goddamn..." He muttered, roughly pushing past Demo and Sniper and setting to follow Scout's footsteps. He wasn't as spry as the other mercenaries, however, and following the trail to where it ended, atop a high tower of rock which overlooked the base, took him nearly an hour. When he arrived, puffing and wheezing and plastered in red dust, Scout was sat atop the rock, fiddling with his hand wraps.

"Ah...There y'are..." Engineer huffed, waving weakly.

Scout turned in surprise before he grinned and jerked his chin towards the base.

"Pretty good, huh? Demo didn't think I could do it."

"Yeah." Engineer replied, sitting heavily beside Scout as he tried to regain his breath.

"Is the Doc still angry? I don't wanna have to hang around out here all night."

Engineer sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, dislodging little puffs of dust.

"Yeah, you could say that." He began tiredly, firming his voice when he saw Scout's grin and little movements of pride.

"And it ain't somethin' to be proud of!"

"What? Why not?"

"Didn't your ma ever teach you that it's not nice to make fun of other people?" He asked sternly. At the mention of his mother, Scout quickly adopted an expression that reminded Engineer of just how he had become so fast. _He ran everywhere, all the time, until he beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray_. Up until then, Engineer had never really held stock to how accurate the biographies in his team mate's files were.

"Don't you bring my ma into this" he warned lowly. The dying sun flashed in his blue eyes and shone on the scars crisscrossing his tanned skin. Engineer frowned, but pressed on anyway.

"Point is, I shouldn't 'a let you do what you did. Now Medic's upset-"

Scout's expression changed instantly

"What? Why's he upset?"

"Cause you made 'im look like a fool, that's why!" Engineer bit back, resisting the urge to point a finger.

Scout scowled and crossed his arms, resting his elbows on his knees.

"So fuckin' what? It's not like I can go an' unkiss him."

Engineer sighed and rose with creaking joints to his feet.

"No, but y'can apologise." He said heavily, before helping Scout to his feet and heading back the way he had come. He was halfway back when he heard Scout jogging up to him, digging his hands deep in his pockets and saying nothing as he slowed to keep pace. Satisfied, Engineer nodded to himself and they returned in comfortable silence.

To Scout's relief, the doorway was clear of angry Germans when they got back. Demo and Sniper had both left to do other things and only Pyro was in the kitchen rooting around for the last bag of marshmallows. Scout waved him away and said "later, man, later" when Pyro gestured for him to join in. With a heavy sigh, he opened the door and headed down to the Infirmary.

Engineer watched him go and waited to hear the double doors flap. They didn't. He followed after and saw Scout standing in the hallway, looking forlornly through the door windows. He heard Engineer stop in the hallway and cross his arms.

"Do I have to?"

"No, s'pose not. But should you feel like you need to? Definitely."

Scout fidgeted at that, paddled his heels against the floor, clenched and unclenched his hands. After a moment of internal conflict, he stepped up to the door and knocked smartly on it. _Tap tap tap_.

He stood, tense, awaiting a reply. Then:

"The door is unlocked. Please come in."

Scout cast one pleading look at Engineer and received only a gesture of go on now and a look of sympathy. Out of respect or whatever, he took his hat off. It gave his hands something to do now that he'd lost all his bravado and he crushed the edges slightly as he walked in, cleats clicking quietly on the tiles.

Medic was standing at the dovecote in the corner, with his back to the door. He murmured something to himself before bending down and shutting the door, locking away the little white doves lest they should feel like flying out. He turned to Scout and crossed his arms, fixing him with a level, steely stare.

Scout wilted under that look and slouched a little where he stood.

"So. What little bet have you been sent here on now?"

"Heck, Doc, it ain't like that-"

"No?" he replied with feigned curiosity. He leant a hip on the edge of the desk and waved a hand for Scout to continue.

"Please. Enlighten me."

"Ah, shit." Scout muttered, dragging his gaze up from the floor tiles. The old bastard was really going to rub it in, wasn't he?

"Look...I-uh. Shouldn't a done what I did and I'm sorry, Doc."

"Sorry for what?" Medic replied, cautious.

"For, uh, makin' ya look silly in front of the other guys. And then runnin' away 'fore you could catch me."

He heard Medic sigh and the rustle of his clothes as he shifted his weight. Scout didn't expect the quiet laughter he heard after that, looking up in shock.

"That last part...You can hardly be blamed for. And it was undoubtedly part of the bet _, ja_?"

"Heheh...Yeah."

Medic nodded, as though he had expected as much. The doves cooed softly from their cote, looking at the two of them with inquisitive black eyes.

"Well...I accept your apology, Herr Scout. Though I would prefer it if Demo and Engineer did not bet to freely upon my chances of catching up to the fastest man on the team, hm?"

"I...Thanks Doc."

He went to leave and had one hand on the Infirmary door before Medic called back

"Ah, Scout, one last thing."

"Huh? Sure, what is it?"

"...How much was the bet?"

"Scout grinned and put his cap back on.

"Hundred dollars straight outta Demo's wallet, Doc."

And there was that low, thrilling laughter again. Scout's heart raced again for entirely different reasons. Medic looked up as he sat at his desk with a glint of mischief in his eyes and a half smile that did wonderful things to his cheekbones. Scout swallowed, beginning to blush faintly.

"All that for only a kiss on the nose? You shall have to make sure they pick something a little more...Adventurous next time, hm?"

_Adventurous_. Scout didn't know what to say to that, so he just grinned and headed back out into the hallway. Once he was gone and the door stopped flapping, Medic turned to the dovecote and addressed the birds within.

"Did you see the way he blushed, Archimedes? I think he's regretting the choice to kiss my nose instead."

The way Scout was blushing furiously as he walked back to the kitchen was evidence enough that that thought had certainly just crossed his mind. If the Doc wanted him to be a bit braver next time...Hell, he could _definitely_ manage that.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Something a little shippy and a bit light hearted to mark my first post to this account. Please comment with what you liked about this (if anything), it really helps me out!
> 
> ~Leon
> 
> Like what you've read? [Please consider leaving me a tip!](http://www.paypal.me/heckmedic)


End file.
